Volver a encontrarnos
by Natalia22
Summary: Hace tiempo que nos perdimos. ¿Dónde se fueron los que un día fuimos? ¿Dónde se fueron esos dos tontos enamorados? LuNa One Shot Universo Alternativo.


**.**

**.**

**Volver a encontrarnos**

**One shot LuNa**

**Universo Alternativo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**"No tengo ni idea de cuando cambió nuestra relación. Hace tiempo que nos perdimos.**

**Él ya no era el mismo y yo tampoco. ¿Dónde se fueron los que un día fuimos? ¿Dónde se fueron esos dos tontos enamorados?**

**A veces… los echo de menos."**

Suena el golpe de una puerta que hace que deje de escribir. Guardo la libreta en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, bajo las escaleras y veo la luz de la cocina encendida.

Voy hacia allí y me apoyo en el umbral de la puerta. Observo como mi marido saca un plato de pasta de la nevera.

—Hola Luffy. Hoy has venido más pronto del trabajo.

Él me mira.

—Hola Nami —vuelve la vista al plato—. Sí, el jefe ha tenido que irse y nos ha dicho que hiciésemos lo mismo. Que por una hora que quedaba no iba a pasar nada.

Yo asiento sabiendo que él no me ve, ya que esta colocando un poco de pasta en otro plato y llevándolo al microondas. Pienso en algo que pueda contarle.

—Los vecinos acaban de tener un bebé.

Él se da la vuelta y se apoya en el mármol para verme, esperando que suene el timbre.

—Vaya, que bien, me alegro. ¿Qué ha sido?

—Un niño.

—Estarán contentos entonces. Si no recuerdo mal Zoro quería un niño.

—Sí —sonrío—. A Robin le daba igual mientras viniera sano.

Los dos sonreimos sin nada más que decir. Se forma el habitual silencio incómodo que se rompe al rato por el pitido del micro. Luffy saca la comida ya caliente con cuidado y la deja en la mesa de la cocina.

Le pongo los cubiertos y saco una cerveza fresquita de la nevera.

—¿Tú ya has cenado? —me pregunta.

—Sí, ya he cenado. Sabes que yo ceno pronto.

Él asiente y empieza a comer. Enciende la televisión que está sujetada en la pared. Pronto el silencio se llena con las voces que salen en las noticias.

—Voy a darme una ducha, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Salgo de la cocina y subo las escaleras rumbo al baño de la habitación que compartimos. Me desnudo y enciendo el grifo de la bañera. Prefiero darme un baño.

¿Alomejor le gustaría bañarse conmigo? Como lo hacíamos antes. Todos los días nos metíamos en el baño y no salíamos en un largo rato. Hacíamos el amor en la ducha o en la bañera. O simplemente nos quedábamos mirándonos a los ojos sin hablar y disfrutando del silencio que nos rodeaba.

Ahora… ese silencio nos ahoga y nos separa.

.

.

—_¡No me hagas cosquillas! ¡Luffy, no! —la joven se reía y se retorcía en la bañera haciendo que toda el agua rebosara por los bordes—. ¡Para!_

_El joven paró y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, entre sus piernas. _

—_Me encanta oírte reír._

_Ella se deshizo del abrazo para poder dar media vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azabaches donde le encantaba verse reflejada todos los días._

_Se quedaron mirándose en silencio hasta que se acercaron para besarse. Un beso lento y pausado que encendía el cuerpo sin prisas. _

_Luffy la levantó y la puso a horcajadas encima de él y Nami le acarició el miembro. _

—_Ya estás listo para mí —le susurró en el oído al notar lo duro que estaba._

_Él jadeó por las caricias que la chica le prodigaba mientras le lamía uno de los pezones. Cuando acabó fue a por el otro. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de su piel. _

—_¿Quieres que entre dentro de ti?_

—_Lo estoy deseando._

_Su miembro se hizo paso lentamente llevándolos a los dos lejos, muy lejos de allí._

_._

_._

Me meto dentro de la bañera y dejo que el agua caliente relaje mi cuerpo. Escucho como Luffy sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación. Siempre es muy rápido para comer.

Giro la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada y espero que se abra. Sé que duda. Está parado enfrente sin saber que hacer.

Al final abre y camina hasta el lavabo. Me mira a través del espejo durante unos segundos y empieza a lavarse los dientes.

El agua y el jabón me cubre todo el cuerpo, sólo se me ve parte del escote y las rodillas. Deseo que le diera por quitarse la ropa y entrar conmigo, pero yo sé que no lo hará. Nosotros ya no hacíamos eso.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta este punto? Nos casamos porque nos amábamos. ¿Y ahora? ¿No nos queremos?

Luffy termina de lavarse los dientes y sale fuera del baño sin decirme nada. Quizá tendría que ser yo quien le dijera: entra conmigo y hazme el amor, como antes. Lo necesito.

Pero como todos los días no digo nada. Creo que me sentiría peor si le digo eso y luego él me dijese: estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Acabo de bañarme y me enrollo una toalla. Salgo del baño y escucho el sonido de la ducha del otro aseo.

Voy hacia el armario y cojo un camisón. Como no esta en la habitación me lo pongo ahí mismo. Cuando vuelvo otra vez al baño para lavarme los dientes y me miro en el espejo, recuerdo que ese era uno de sus camisones favoritos. De seda blanco.

.

.

—_Vaya, que tenemos aquí —la abrazó por detrás acariciando su cuerpo, notando la suavidad de la prenda—. Me encanta este camisón._

_Nami sonrió mientras se daba crema en los brazos. Luffy movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta sus caderas. Jadeó cuando le apretó las nalgas y notó el bulto de su entrepierna._

—_Ya lo sé que te gusta por eso me lo he puesto._

—_Que mala eres, Nami —se lo levantó un poco y la acarició por encima del tanga—. Pero yo puedo serlo más._

_._

_._

Me agarro en el lavabo por las sensaciones que ese recuerdo me trae.

¿Luffy se acordaría de esos momentos? ¿También se excitaría al recordarlos? Ahora somos como completos desconocidos.

Cuando salgo del baño le veo de espaldas a mi con una toalla rodeando sus caderas. Solamente con eso. Puedo observar como algunas gotas caen de su pelo mojado y bajan por sus hombros y su espalda. Esas gotas le recorren la piel como antes hacían mis manos y mis labios. Siento envidia de ellas.

Al notar mi presencia me mira y su mirada recorre mi cuerpo. Veo que abre la boca como para decir algo, pero al final la cierra y se da la vuelta. Se pone unos bóxer y cuando los tiene puestos se quita la toalla para secarse un poco más el cabello.

No he podido ver nada.

Me dirijo a mi lado de la cama, el que está al lado del balcón.

Desde nuestro piso podemos ver los altos edificios. Uno al lado del otro, con ventanas iluminadas.

Al principio me gustó esta vista, pero creo que ahora me es totalmente indiferente. Desde un tiempo un pensamiento ha cruzado por mi cabeza cuando la miro.

La ciudad es la que ha acabado con nosotros. Con lo que fuimos. Hace dos años que vinimos aquí y todo ha cambiado. Lentamente, sin darnos cuenta.

Antes vivíamos en una casita en la costa. Y allí, si que éramos felices…

Luffy se pone un pantalón de pijama y se acuesta a mi lado. Esta cama es enorme y no nos tocamos.

—Me gusta ese camisón.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. No me esperaba esa frase. Giro la cabeza para mirar su perfil. Lo recuerda. ¿Por qué no me lo quitas?

—Gracias.

—Me han dado unos días libres en el trabajo.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Para cuando?

—Estos tres días.

—Que bien.

Él asiente sin dejar de mirar el techo. Aprovecho para mirarle el torso. Mi marido es un hombre muy atractivo que podría estar con todas las mujeres que él quisiese. Pero sigue conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quiere?

—Podríamos irnos a algún lugar —opino.

Luffy por fin me mira.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé. Lejos de esta ciudad. A la costa.

—¿Quieres ir a ver el mar?

¿Quiero ver el mar? Sí, lo echo de menos. Como a ti.

—Sí, vayamos y pasemos ahí los tres días en algún hotel. En esta época del año, no habrá gente y podríamos coger una habitación sin tener que hacer reserva.

Él se lo piensa durante un rato que a mi se me hace eterno.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le sonrío y nos damos las buenas noches, solamente con palabras y dándonos la espalda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me levanto animada. No sé porque. Quizá por que vamos a hacer algo diferente que rompa con esta rutina que nos hemos impuesto.

Desayunamos y nos arreglamos. Cada uno, pone algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta junto con un neceser y salimos. Bajamos en ascensor hacia el parking sumidos en un silencio y entramos en el coche.

.

.

—_Yo quiero ir a Grecia —dijo Nami sentada en el asiento del copiloto con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas en el salpicadero—. Tienen que ser muy bonitas todas esas casas blancas._

—_¿Quieres ir a Grecia? Pues a mi me gustaría ir a algún sitio con nieve._

—_¡No! ¡Que frío! —se rió la joven._

—_Allí podré hacer bolas de nieve y tirártelas a la cara —bromeó Luffy y se empezó a reír cuando Nami le dio un golpe en el brazo._

—_Por que estás conduciendo que si no te daba más fuerte —continuó picándose esbozando una sonrisa_.

_Luffy sonrió mirando a la carretera y colocó una mano en la pierna de Nami._

_._

_._

Cuando aparcamos, salgo corriendo hacia la playa. Como aún es primavera y hace un poco de frío, solo hay algunas personas caminando por la orilla o leyendo un libro.

Respiro hondo el olor del mar que tanto había añorado. Estoy segura que en otra vida, el mar ha sido muy importante para mi. Para los dos. Aquí nos conocimos.

.

.

_Una pelota de voley cayó cerca de dos chicas que estaban estiradas en sus toallas tomando el sol._

—_Eyy, ¿podéis tirarnos la pelota? —gritó un chico moreno con un bañador rojo._

_La joven con un cabello corto de un color naranja se levantó y cogió la pelota. Se preparó para tirarla como si hiciera un saque en voley y se la lanzó._

_El moreno saltó para cogerla y se quedó mirando a la chica impresionado._

—_¿Quieres jugar en mi equipo? Es que juego con un amigo pero no es nada bueno._

_El amigo con una nariz larga que estaba cerca lo escuchó._

—_¡¿Pero que dices?! —exclamó. Miró a la pelinaranja—. No le hagas caso, yo soy el mejor._

_La otra chica con el pelo largo y azul que estaba sentada observando divertida la escena también se levantó._

—_¿Puedo jugar yo también?_

—_Claro, será divertido. Venga, ¡venid!_

_La chica sonrió hacia su amiga y corrió hacia allí. Los otros dos la siguieron uno al lado del otro._

_El moreno la miró._

—_Por cierto, me llamo Luffy._

_Ella le sonrió._

—_Y yo Nami._

_._

_._

Me acerco a la orilla despacio para tocar el agua con los pies pero una ola viene un poco más fuerte que las anteriores y me moja hasta las rodillas.

—¡Ahh! Está helada!

Oigo una risa cerca y miró quien ha sido. Me sorprendo al ver que es Luffy. ¿Tanto tiempo sin oírle reír que ya no la reconozco?

Me agacho para coger agua de otra ola y se la tiro hacia donde está él, salpicándole.

—¡Ah! ¡Que fria!

Ahora soy yo la que me río. Veo que se acerca a mi y hace lo mismo que yo he hecho con él. En un instante, empezamos a tirarnos agua mutuamente con nuestras risas de fondo.

Cierro los ojos y noto que sus brazos me envuelven la cintura y me levantan del suelo para darme vueltas. Caemos los dos al agua.

Todo está helado, pero mi cuerpo no lo siente. Sólo siente calor. Él no me ha soltado.

Si hubiese sabido que me abrazarías y te sentiría lo más cerca que te he sentido en este tiempo, hubiéramos venido antes.

O me hubiera llevado el mar a donde sea que fuésemos. Todo por sentirte a mi lado.

Salimos del agua, respiramos hondo y reímos a carcajadas durante un largo rato. Esta risa es curativa.

Vuelves a envolverme la cintura y yo despejo tu frente del pelo que se te ha quedado pegado. Nos miramos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en siglos. Espero que te veas reflejo en mis ojos como yo lo estoy en los tuyos.

Nos acercamos y nos besamos. Cuando nos separamos, volvemos a juntar nuestros labios y nos reconocemos.

Tiene el mismo sabor de siempre. Como los había añorado… y sé que el también por la forma en que me aprieta hacia él. No quiere que me aleje y no lo voy a hacer.

.

* * *

.

Corremos hacia el coche para cambiarnos antes de ir al hotel. Cogemos las maletas y entramos en el asiento de atrás. Por costumbre le doy la espalda y me quito la camiseta junto con el sujetador.

Cuando voy a buscar en la maleta la ropa, siento un escalofrío que me provoca la mano de Luffy en mi espalda desnuda. Me está acariciando la piel mojada.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —me pregunta en un susurro.

Yo suspiro antes de contestar.

—No lo sé.

Se acerca y me besa en el hombro izquierdo.

—No somos los mismos —aparta el cabello de mi cuello y va dejando suaves besos que hace que se me cierren los ojos—. ¿Tanto hemos cambiado?

Llevo mi mano hacia su cabello y hundo mis dedos. Noto como las gotas resbalan por mi brazo. Agradezco que ya sea más tarde y no haya gente cerca porque no quiero parar lo que ha surgido entre nosotros.

Me volteo y le miro.

—Dejemos todo y volvamos a vivir aquí. No quiero seguir en la ciudad.

Me besa y se estira en el asiento conmigo encima. Me doy cuenta de que se ha quitado él también la camiseta y le acaricio el torso.

—Tengo mi trabajo. No puedo dejarlo.

Cojo valor de algún lugar que ha estado escondido y me sincero.

—No quiero que volvamos a perdernos el uno al otro. Te quiero y me he sentido sola. Muy sola, Luffy. Prométeme que estaremos juntos.

Él me acaricia las mejillas y asiente. Él también se ha sentido solo. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto? No lo sabré nunca. Lo que si sé es que no quiero volver.

—Te lo prometo, Nami. —nos gira a los dos y se pone encima de mi— Parece que cerca del mar nos sentimos mejor, ¿verdad? Aquí nos conocimos.

Yo sonrío.

—Sí.

Me acaricia con una mano los pechos haciendo que jadee.

—Oh Nami. Te he echado tanto de menos —me lame los pezones y me los estira con los dientes.

Gimo y le envuelvo el cuerpo con mis piernas.

—Y yo a ti, Luffy —dirijo mis manos hacia su pantalón y empiezo a desabrocharle el cinturón—. No sabes cuánto.

—Estamos en un aparcamiento —me avisa pero sus manos también empiezan a desabrocharme el short.

—Me da igual. No hay nadie por aquí a estas horas —consigo bajar la cremallera y cuelo los dedos por dentro. Tocando lo que quiero—. Te necesito.

Le oigo suspirar por mi caricia y se incorpora para poder quitarme el pantalón. Al estar mojado al igual que mis piernas se le hace difícil y yo no puedo evitar soltar un pequeña risa.

Él intenta no sonreír pero fracasa.

—No te rías —me lo quita y luego la ropa interior.

A pesar de que es mi marido siento algo de vergüenza. Hace mucho que no estoy desnuda frente a él y mis mejillas se enrojecen al sentir su mirada.

Se baja el pantalón y el bóxer lo suficiente y me abre las piernas, entrando dentro de mí.

Los dos gemimos. Estamos ansiosos y sé que va a ser rápido, pero me da igual. Quiero que me lleve donde antes solía llevarme.

Empieza a moverse y los dos llenamos el coche con nuestras voces entrecortadas. Es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí y no puede ser más excitante.

Desesperados llegamos rápido y yo grito su nombre, escuchando el mío en mi oído.

Ahh… aquí es donde quiero estar.

.

* * *

.

**"Hace unos días que volvimos a la ciudad y a nuestra rutina. Todo parece normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada. **

**Como si aquellos tiempos en los que nos perdimos a nosotros hubiesen desaparecido. Así, sin más. **

**En el mar nos encontramos. Y ahora sé, que si alguna vez volvemos a desaparecer, allí apareceremos."**

Oigo el sonido de la puerta y dejo de escribir. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y veo la luz de la cocina. Me acerco y le observo mirar dentro de la nevera.

—Hola.

Él se gira y me sonríe, cerrando la puerta del frigorífico.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta dando unos pasos hacia mí.

—Bien —levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Y tú?

Me coge el rostro con las dos manos.

—Ahora mejor.

Me besa y yo le paso los brazos por los hombros. Él me alza y me sienta en la mesa de la cocina.

No hay voces que salgan de la televisión, no hay un silencio incómodo… sólo nosotros dos.

Esos tontos enamorados que siguen locos el uno por el otro.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Como ha sido San Valentín y tal, me ha dado por escribir algo romántico :) Siempre con lemmon claro, eso forma parte de una pareja ^^ Aunque en este lo he escrito más sutil xD

Espero que os haya gustado jeje

Iré escribiendo sobre historias que me vayan viniendo sean de lo que sea (siempre LuNa) vale? ¿Qué os parece?

Bueno, ya me diréis :) ¡Besos y abrazos a todos!


End file.
